Diner Boy
by karatekid1018
Summary: Klaine!AU Friday-Vintage!Klaine. Kurt works at the local diner. Blaine is the weekly performer who is lusted after by the female patrons and has made it MORE than clear that he is interested in Kurt. Kurt is just as interested, but questions the guitar-playing heartthrob's intentions. Will Blaine get the hottest guy of the 1950's? Rated T


** Well, it's that time of the week again. The Klaine!AU Friday! =D This week: Vintage!Klaine (Basically, a story taking place anytime in between 1900 and 1999) Mine takes place in the 1950's at a local diner. Enjoy!**

"I need three plates of flapjacks and one glass of OJ, Puckerman! What's taking so long back there?" Kurt Hummel shouted. Puck wiped his forehead with a wet washcloth, sighing as he used the other hand to flip a pancake.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Hummel. Tell the customers not to snap their caps and that their food will be ready when it's freaking ready!" Puck said angrily. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the glass of orange juice the frazzled cook hastily placed on the counter. Kurt handed it off to one guy before taking the order of the other.

The diner was particularly busy that morning (most of the booths were filled with teenage girls) because it was Wednesday, and Blaine Anderson was performing.

Kurt had to admit, Blaine was a good-looking man. His hair was slicked back with gel, and he was constantly combing it. He had a dazzling smile that could charm anyone in sight, and enchanting hazel eyes to match. His jawline was strong and his body was that of a dancer, lean and muscular. Basically, Blaine's picture would be next to the word "heartthrob" in the Dictionary.

Too bad for those girls who flocked to the diner on Wednesdays and wasted money on Puck's horrendous pancakes (what? He may have worked at the diner, but he didn't have to like the food), because Blaine Anderson was _100% _gay.

Homosexuality was basically tabooed back then, but lucky for Blaine, he came from a very accepting family in a strangely accepting town (strange for the era, at least). Kurt felt extremely lucky to live there too, especially since Blaine only lived a block away.

No, they weren't dating, but yes, Kurt was gay and did have a tiny crush on the singer, and Blaine had made it _extremely _clear that he was interested as well. Kurt, however, felt like playing hard to get. He really didn't think that Blaine wanted him for anything other than what most teenage boys were focused on. Yes, he knew it was sort of judgmental to just assume that about someone, but Kurt was just trying to protect himself from getting hurt like the last time he dated someone (he didn't really like talking about it, but let's just say it ended with him being abandoned in the old parking lot that everyone made out in).

As Kurt continued to wipe down the counter after pushing those thoughts away, Blaine had made his way onstage, his leather jacket tight against his muscles. He grabbed his electric guitar and smiled into the crowd that had gathered on a small dance floor in front of Blaine's feet.

"How ya doing out there?" Blaine asked into the microphone, making the crowd cheer. Kurt smiled faintly, busying himself with cleaning instead of staring at Blaine. "All you cats grab your beautiful chicks and get ready to get down!" Another cheer rang out as _Hound Dog_ by the one and only Mr. Elvis Presley was played by the band. Blaine strummed wildly on his guitar, his smile breaking free on his handsome face.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the winks Blaine sent into the crowd, sending a few girls into a tizzy.

_Well they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Yeah they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

An instrumental interlude sent Blaine into silence as he passionately played his instrument. Kurt couldn't help but blush at the sight of Blaine moving his hips to the beat. Before Kurt could look away, Blaine looked up and caught his eye. He smiled brightly, letting his hips swing a bit more and smiling even wider when Kurt's cheeks stained bright red. He began to sing again, never letting his gaze leave Kurt's.

_Well they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Yeah they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

_Well they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Ya know they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_You ain't no friend of mine_

Blaine was given a well-deserved standing-O from everyone, including Kurt. Blaine hopped off the stage, saying he'd be back after a quick bite to eat. He made his way over to Kurt, sitting down in front of him with a smirk.

"So," Blaine said, folding his hands loosely. "How'd I do today, baby?"

"Don't call me that, Anderson," Kurt replied, not making eye-contact with his crush. "What do you want?"

"A plate of your finest pancakes and your phone number, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that either."

"Come on, Kurt, why won't you give me a chance? Don't lie and say my moves up there didn't chill 'ya."

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't, but I'm still not giving you my number, because I have a feeling all you're looking for is someone to make out with in the back seat of that old Chevy you're so proud of."

For the first time ever since Kurt met Blaine, his signature charming smile slipped from his face, replaced with a look of incredulousness.

"Kurt…you really believe that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let his eyes slip to anything else but Blaine, because he couldn't bear to see the kicked-puppy look in his eyes.

"Kurt…it's not true, I swear. I...really like you, and I'd like to…gosteadywithyou!"

Kurt felt his heart flip. Blaine had rushed his words in his nervousness, but Kurt was pretty sure he caught what he said.

"You…you want to go steady with _me_?" Kurt asked disbelievingly. Blaine smiled, mustering all of his courage so he could take Kurt's hand.

"Yes," he replied. "I really, _really _like you, and I just got some Washingtons from playing today. How about I take you out for some ice cream?"

"You know what…I'd like that," Kurt said, leaning in to gently kiss Blaine's cheek and reveling in the fact that no one paid them any mind. It truly was amazing for the age. Everywhere else, homosexuality could practically get you run out of town, but in this one special little place, homophobia barely existed. It was like…somewhere only they knew.

"Yo, Hummel! I got scrambled eggs for the whiny toddler at table four!" Puck called out. Kurt smiled, ripping off his apron and throwing it Puck's face.

"Sorry, Daddy-O, I gotta split. I have a date tonight," Kurt said with a beam. He proudly took Blaine's hand and led him from the diner, ignoring the jealous stares from the female patrons and the outraged yelling from the cook.

"So, what do you want to do after the ice cream?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand and sending shockwaves of desire through both of them.

"Tell you what, sweetie pie," Kurt said flirtatiously. "If you can play my heartstrings as well as you play that axe, I found a good guy to go steady with…and that's a yes, by the way."

With the way Kurt's beautiful azure eyes were shining, his shy smile, and the deep pink that had taken permanent residence on his cheeks, Blaine simply couldn't help himself. He dived forward, pulling Kurt's face forward into the most magical kiss of the decade.

"Well," Kurt said, clearing his throat. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Was it bad?" Blaine asked sheepishly, letting his eyes wander to the ground. Kurt smiled delicately, putting two fingers under Blaine's chin and bringing his gaze back in line with his.

"It was _wonderful_, baby," Kurt murmured, leaning in for another kiss because, well, could he help it? Blaine's lips were soft and smooth, and the hands that were stroking Kurt's face were calloused from guitar playing, but it felt so _amazing_. Kurt giggled, tapping Blaine's nose lightly. "I'm feelin' peachy keen, jelly bean."

Blaine chuckled, leaning in for one more kiss before leading Kurt to his Chevy, praying that the date would amount to a little bit more than ice cream-not too much, of course. He'd never pressure his _boyfriend. _

**Wow…that took me **_**forever**_**. Looking up all the 50's words and phrases took a long time. BTW, I know that "peachy keen, jelly bean" was said in "Grease", so for copyright's sake, I don't own it! :) If you didn't understand some of the lingo, you can look it up if you want! :)**

** Review?**


End file.
